Hetalia Yandere x Reader
by homestuckfangirl879
Summary: Several hetalia characters seem to be infatuated with you, although your situation differs in each story. bad summary, please try it. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SOOOOOOO considering both of my previous fanfics before now were both homestuck, i'm gonna make one for Hetalia...more like a group of them. I love Yandere x reader stories so that's what I'm gonna do. I'll take requests for them, and I'll to my best to come up with good stories for all of them. For my first one I decided to use Prussia. I'm rating this M just in case there's any gore later or anything. ok, let's get to the story!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

It was an average day for you, you had gotten out of school about 10 minutes prior and you sat in the library around the corner from your school reading a book. You had been almost to the middle of (favorite book) when you checked your watch and sighed. You had made plans with your boyfriend and you were supposed to be at his house soon. you needed to leave early so you could grab a few things from your house. You stood up and walked over to a counter to check your book out along with a few others that you had found to be interesting. Suddenly, someone bumps into you, causing you to fall to the ground and drop all of your books. you looked up to them with a glare.

"Hey! watch it!" You hissed as you stood up.

"I'm so sorry, (y/n)! are you ok!?" A familiar voice asks. you looked up to see your best friend, Gilbert, standing there.

"Oh, hi" You said as you picked up your books, Gilbert helped you by grabbing a few and handing them back to you.

"are you ok?" He asks you.

"Yeah, I'm fine" you sigh.

"Are you going home? I'll walk with you!" He offered.

"Thanks, Gil! I'm going to be visiting Alfred soon, I just need to grab a few things" You say, a smile pulling itself onto your face. you thought of him as a brother, you two had been friends since first grade, when he would drag you around constantly and threaten anyone who would make you cry. Ever since then you'd been close friends. You would hang out constantly. The two of you walked outside the library and began the walk back to your house.

Gilbert's POV

(y/n) was so cute when she smiled at me, I loved it even more when I was the one who put this smile onto her face. I want her to smile like this at me more often, and only me. Unfortunately she's been dating that idiotic American, Alfred. They'd been together for about a month or so. I wanted to make her mine, but she gives all her attention to him. Lately she's been spending more time with him than me and it fills me with rage every time I even hear his name. I shake these thoughts out of my head as I watch (y/n) walk beside me. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair swaying in the slight breeze. I smile as I feel content with the moment, although it would be better if she was mine, and mine only. But she will be soon, she just doesn't know it yet.

"Thanks, Gil! I'll see you soon" she shout as she run inside.

"Yes, very soon, love" I say quietly, I had already come up with a plan to get rid of her annoying boyfriend. I wave as I walk away, already on the path to Alfred's house. I'd like to surprise my lovely (y/n) when she arrives

Your POV

You set your books down on a table and run to your room to change out of your school uniform. you pull on your (f/c) shirt and black skinny jeans as you leave your house and walk to Alfred's house. You arrive quickly and knock on his door. You get no answer. You knock again and get the same response. You try one more time and this time the door opens and a hand shoots out quickly to pull you in and quickly close the door again.

"Alfred?" You ask. All the lights were off and all the blinds were shut so you couldn't see right away.

"No, it's me!" You hear Gilbert's voice. Your eyes begin to adjust and you find that Gilbert is smiling at you in an odd way, you feel slightly scared and like you should run away but you don't know why until the obvious question pops into your head.

"what are you doing in here? Where's Alfred" you ask, slight worried

"He's in the living room, go see for yourself" Gilbert replies with a grin. you do so and walk into Alfred's living room to find that he's on the couch. You smile as you run over to him until you get in front of him and turn on a light. his body is carelessly lied on the couch, he's covered in blood, and there are stab wounds covering several parts of his body. You immediately look up to Gilbert.

"You didn't do this, did you?" you ask, scared. Your eyes fill with tears as Gilbert just smiles and walks over to you.

"Of course I did! He was in the way. I can't let you be with someone else." He says in a cheerful tone.

"Y-you're a monster!" You stutter out as you immediately jump up and try sprinting to the door, unfortunately for you, Gilbert's faster and he grabs your wrist, pulling you back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave! I just got my hands on you!" Gilbert smirks and wraps an arm around your waist tightly, pulling you closer to him. he then holds up a cloth to your face, waiting for you to inhale. Being the stubborn girl that you are, you struggle quite a bit and refuse to inhale as long as possible.

"Stop resisting and just breath!" Gilbert growls, eventually you're forced to give in, you drift into unconsciousness. the last thing you hear is Gilbert chuckling and saying "You're all mine now"

-time skip-

You awaken in a dark room, lying on the ground, you look around as your memories of what happened flood back into your mind and your eyes fill with tears. you lift your hands to your face to wipe the tears away to find that they're bound together. You try pulling your hands appart and begin to panic. You hear a creaking sound from a door and a light turns on to reveal you're in what seems to be a cellar.

"You're awake!" Gilbert says happily as he walks towards you.

"L-Let me g-go!" you stutter as you prop yourself up on your elbows

"Why would I ever do that?" Gilbert asks as he kneels down next to you.

"Gil, please!" You beg, tears spilling onto your cheeks. Gilbert wipes your face and caresses your cheek with his hand. You look up to him as he leans closer to you and gently kisses you. you make no response to the kiss until he stops.

"You're mine forever (y/n), no one else can have you"

**A/n: I'll be posting this on my quotev as well, just so you know :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I posted this on quotev a while ago but I haven't even come on here in some time. (I forgot!) But here's the next chapter. it's Canada x Reader. I don't really like how I ended it but oh well.**

You were best friends with Matthew, although no one else noticed him. He was extremely important to you, like a brother. you two had been hanging out together after a meeting between all the countries and you'd just been talking for a while.  
>Matthew's smile seemed to brighten around you, you enjoyed seeing him smile after he's ignored by everyone.<br>"So, (y/n)" Matthew started with a slight blush. you giggled slightly, he had tried telling you something several times over the past few days but couldn't. he blushed a bit more when you had began to giggle.  
>"what is it?" you asked.<br>"I was just wondering..." He began but trailed off "...Never mind, forget it" He said with a sigh, you expected this since he kept doing this.  
>"You can tell me" you told him, sincerity present in your voice.<br>"it's just that..." Matthew began again but paused.  
>"yes?" You encouraged.<br>"I was wondering...if you'd go out with me?" he asked, his blush increasing by the second. You were shocked, you had never thought of Matthew as anything except a brother to and you had though he had felt the same way. You felt bad, but you didn't want to risk ruining your friendship.  
>"Matthew, I'm sorry. But I see you more as a brother" You said slightly sad, you didn't want to hurt him. Pain was present on Matthew's face as he took in your words and he quickly faked a smile.<br>"I understand, (y/n)" He said. You opened your mouth to apologize but he had already stood up and walked away.  
>You didn't hear from Matthew again and it had already been three days. You asked the others if they knew of the Canadian's whereabouts but everyone looked confused and you had to explain to them who you were referring to, then they would all give you answers like "Nope, I haven't seen him, sorry" or "No, but I'm sure he's fine. You'll find him!" you had become more discouraged and worried as the fourth day came until when you had sat at a chair in the meeting room you saw someone sit next to you. You looked up and to your surprise you had found Matthew sitting right next to you.<br>"Hello, (y/n)" He said with his usual smile, he acted as if nothing had happened as if his disappearance meant nothing.  
>"Matthew! I've been so worried about you, where were you?" You questioned him. he looked at you puzzled for a moment before giving you a look of realization.<br>"Oh, sorry. I had gotten sick, I guess I forgot to tell anyone" He replied. you sighed, accepting his response and sat quietly through the entire meeting.  
>a few days later you were walking with Alfred, you had began to talk to him recently and you had quickly become friends. You had began to develop a little crush on him, even. You didn't plan to tell him because he didn't seem interested but you couldn't stop yourself from smiling when he spent time with you or blush when he looked at you. No one had noticed this, not even Alfred. well, almost no one. Matthew had clearly lied to you when he said he was sick when he had been gone. He had been watching you and noting everything you did, he noticed how you acted around Alfred and he couldn't deny the fact that he was jealous.<br>"She can't love him, he doesn't even feel the same way for her!" Matthew growled to himself. He was sitting alone in his room thinking about you and about how you were paying so much attention to Alfred.  
>'At least if she won't love me as anything more than a friend, I should be able to get all of her attention!' The Canadian thought to himself as he thought of a way to keep you to himself. He couldn't let you know, you would hate him if you knew he was behind what he planned to do.<br>"First, I start with Alfred" Matthew said to himself with a psychotic grin as he stood up and walked out of his room. He shut the door behind him.  
>You were walking in the hallway leading to the meeting room. You hadn't seen anyone around in hours and you were wondering where they are. You walked into the meeting room and shrieked at the sight before you. Alfred was lying on the ground with pain plastered on his face, his insides spilling out onto the ground as he had several cuts and wounds allowing them to. Your eyes began to swell up with tears as you ran out of the room looking for someone. Anyone who could explain or at least comfort you. You eventually ran into Matthew and in your desperation you threw your arms around him.<br>"Matthew! Someone killed Alfred!" You cried out. He gave you a look of sorrow but returned your embrace as he comforted you.  
>"Don't worry, I'm here for you" He said in a soothing tone although you hadn't noticed the look of absolute insanity that would have been obvious to anyone willing to see it. You nodded and sat there crying into your best friends chest for a while not realizing you just gave him more motive to strike again.<br>A few days later, after you finally began to calm down after Alfred's murder there were more deaths, and every few days a few more would occur. You hadn't even thought of blaming Matthew, you were more concerned on whether he would be taken from you as well while he was ultimately keeping you running to him for comfort.


End file.
